


Cuphead and the Pure Ink toons

by MoyS



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoyS/pseuds/MoyS
Summary: Long after the events at the casino, Cuphead, Mugman and the rest of Inkwell's residents can finally enjoy life without fear of the threat of the Devil. However, this little tranquility will change when new toons decide to move to the island.(All the characters of the Cuphead game belong to Studio MDHRThe characters appearing in the story other than those of the game belong to me)
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Original Character(s), Mugman (Cuphead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Cuphead and the Pure Ink toons

**Author's Note:**

> As English is not my native language, it is likely that I will make mistakes. I apologize in advance and if you see any do not hesitate to correct me.

_Once upon a time, in a magical place called Inkwell Island, two brothers named Cuphead and Mugman. They lived carefree under the watchful eye of the wise Elder Kettle._

_But one day the two boys ventured too far from home, despite Elder Kettle's warnings, and eventually entered the Devil's Casino._

_ Today's story goes well after these events and the Cup brothers and the other inhabitants of the island live today peacefully without having to fear the loss of their souls. _

_ However, this tranquility is likely to be shortened as new heads take place on the island. _

-Oh come on Mug! Don't you want to do something else?

Cuphead groaned as his brother continued to walk quietly on the forest path.

-Stop complaining endlessly Cuphead, I did not force you to come with me for this walk that I know.

Cup : I thought staying home alone would be boring, I came because I thought we would do some cool stuff outside. But we're just there to walk...

Mug : It's a bit of a walk... enjoy the air, the good weather and the surrounding nature!

The one in red sighed long before speaking again.

Cup : We could get out of the way a bit! Explore a little!

Mug : To end up like the last time?

He was obviously thinking about what had happened at the casino and all the problems they had encountered afterwards.

Cup : Oh it's okay, it's ancient history now. And then we became heroes a bit thanks to that!

Mug : We almost lost our souls and drag the others with us but hey...

Cuphead smiled proudly, turning a deaf ear to his brother who only sighed. Without them noticing, they had reached a small clearing where a house was built.

Mugman stopped when he saw it and Cuphead stepped inside him.

Cup : Hey why are you-

He stopped when he saw the house in turn.

Mug : I didn't know there was a home here.

Cup : Do you think people live there

He shrugged and stepped closer.

Mug : It looks abandoned...

Suddenly Cuphead began to smile in a way that did not please his brother, because it was usually his expression before coming out with a bad idea.

Cup : Come on, let's see!

As usual he will want to take him with him.

Mug : Ah no! We don't know what's inside, perhaps  it's really inhabited.

Cup : Do you think there are ghosts?  Are you afraid Mug?

And as usual the poor Mugman will eventually give in.

Mug : Okay but we take a quick look eh!

Cup : Yes yes!

He was not really convinced but still followed his brother into the house. They were walking cautiously on the old floor while looking around. It was dusty and there was plenty of cardboard. The only light present was that which passed through the window.

Cup : Wow it's old here.

Mug : At the same time what are you waiting for from an uninhabited house?

They continued to explore the house when a noise was heard.

Mug : Uh... Cuphead ?

Cup : Hmhmm ?

Mug : Didn't you hear something... ?

Cuphead straightened up a bit before looking around and then returning his gaze to Mugman who looked a little worried.

Cup: Not especially. Why, do you want us to go? Your scared ?

Mug: Stop it!

He laughed lightly.

Cup: Ok ok sorry, don't get upset brother!

Mugman sulked a bit before freezing when he heard a noise again, like a jumble. He looked at his brother hoping to reassure himself but this time he also saw him frozen with a much less assured look.

Cup: Uh... what was that... ?

His heart started to beat faster when he saw his brother as little reassured as him, maybe he would have preferred that it was only his imagination in the end.

Mug: We... shall we see?

Best Idea Ever

The two boys moved closer to the noise, their hearts now pounding. It came from several boxes stored next to each other. Cuphead walked silently to get a better look, but the piles of boxes prevented him from seeing well.

Cup: I think it comes from there...

Mugman also advanced cautiously when a third noise cut their breaths. A cracking floor. With all the bravery they had left, they moved a few boxes. Just emptiness.

Cup: Huh? There is nothing.

Mug: Yet we heard something ...

Cup : See ? There is noth-

He stopped when he saw a face in the shadows with empty sockets and sharp fangs. Before they could make the slightest movement the thing surrounded itself with flame before moving quickly towards them by uttering a cry / groan

The two brothers began to scream before leaving the house as quickly as their legs allowed.

POV Mugman

It was a bad idea. It was a very bad idea. And I knew it.

I run with Cuphead towards the house without even daring to turn around lest the monster follow us. We rush in, still in a state of panic, before closing the door with a loud slam.

Elder Kettle stares at us, surely surprised to see us arriving like this.

EK: Boys, what is it taking you to come home like this?

Cup: Wejustwantedtowalkaroundandwediscoveredahouseanditlookedabandonedsowewentinsideandtherewasamonsterand-

EK: Calm down Cuphead, I don't understand what you're talking about.

We breathe for a moment before we calm down, enough to speak properly anyway because deep down I am always terrorized. We began to tell him what was going on.

EK: You know that it is dangerous to go to unknown places, the lesson of the last time was not enough for you?

Mug: Are we going to be punished?

He began to sigh slightly.

EK: No, your experience by itself is more than enough as a punishment for today.

Phew!

EK: Now get up, I cooked dinner and I don't think you'd like to eat cold.

I get up, I did not realize that I had sat in the meantime. Once dinner is over we return to our rooms to go to sleep. But honestly I have trouble...

I can't help thinking about the monster we saw and his scary face. I'm afraid he followed us and tried to enter through my bedroom window. I watch the shadows of the trees through the window, looking for the slightest strange movement.

"Knock knock"

I jump when I hear a knock on the door. Who can come here in the middle of the night... ?

Cup: Hey Mugman... are you awake?

I'm releasing the pressure, it's just Cuphead. I get up and head for the door to open it.

Mug: You too can't sleep ?

He looks away, a little embarrassed.

Cuphead: Y-yeah... this thing scares me too much, I can't close my eyes... can we sleep together?

I smile a little before letting him pass. We huddled together in the blanket, a little tight but much more reassured.

In the end the night went well.


End file.
